


Dead By Daylight

by ThePrettiestOfLights



Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/pseuds/ThePrettiestOfLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kim woke up, she wasn’t sure where she was, or how she’d gotten there. It wasn’t the first time something like that had happened, but she’d never awoken in a forest in the middle of the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead By Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know I've been away for a while (It's been like three weeks I'M SO SORRY), but...  
> Actually, I don't have an excuse, just a crappy story I wrote during a creative slump.  
> I liked the Dead By Daylight play-throughs a lot okay.

When Kim woke up, she wasn’t sure where she was, or how she’d gotten there. It wasn’t the first time something like that had happened, but she’d never awoken in a forest in the middle of the night before. Kim slowly sat up and peered through the trees and the darkness. A squirrel ran up a nearby tree, but other than that, there was nothing. Suddenly, a whisper came from behind her.  
“Hey, hey!” Kim turned her head and saw someone silhouetted behind a tree. “Come here, I promise I won’t hurt you.”  
“Well, this is a scene straight out of a horror movie.” Kim thought as she carefully stood up and crept towards the figure, who sounded female. As she got closer, Kim managed to make out some features of the person who had called her over. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail. She was wearing a black hoodie, jeans and brown combat boots.  
“Hey, are you alright?” The girl asked once Kim was next to her.  
“I think so. Where are we?” Kim asked quietly.  
“Good question. No idea. I’m Hannah, by the way. Hannah Rutherford.” The girl smiled weakly. Kim noticed she was covered in mud, and looked like she’d been running.  
“Kim Richards.” Kim supplied. “What’s going on?”  
“That I do know, sort of.” Hannah said, tightening her ponytail. “I woke up a few hours ago, and met a guy named Martyn. He told me we’re walled in, and the only way out are two exits at either end of the compound. The only way to open them are to fix the generators, which a crazed psychopath keeps breaking when he’s not trying to kill us.”  
“Whoa whoa whoa, back up. Crazed psychopath? You’re kidding me.” Kim said. This was definitely the plot of a horror movie.  
“I wish I was. He’s got a carving knife and a bunch of bear traps. Apparently there were more people here, but that psycho caught them and impaled them on one of those meat hooks, which are all over the compound.” Hannah pointed to a hook hanging from a nearby building. “So far we have two of the generators fixed, but I’ve lost everyone else.”  
Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream came somewhere in the compound. Hannah pulled Kim behind the tree and put a finger to her lips. The screaming continued for a minute before ceasing as suddenly as it had started.  
“What the hell was that?” Kim asked, now fearing for her life.   
“Either Martyn or Caff.” Hannah whispered. She was shaking with fear. “It’s not Chrissa, the scream was too low.”  
“Are they… dead?” Kim asked, hoping the answer was no.  
“Either dead or one of the others rescued them and they got away.” Hannah whispered. “I don’t know, but we need to move.”  
“Agreed.” Kim looked around, still not quite believing her situation. “You can lead the way, I guess.”  
Hannah led Kim to a small wooden shack joined to the outer wall. Hannah claimed to have never seen it before, as she didn’t like to be around the outside wall. She thought she would be too easy to find. In the shack, they found a large wooden box with a first-aid kit inside. Hannah said she’d hold on to it until they needed it. They continued through the forest until Kim heard something walking through the trees towards them. She and Hannah hid behind a large oak tree and peeked out to see who, or what, it was.  
A red-headed girl in a grey jacket and brown trousers came limping slowly through the trees. Hannah’s face lit up at the sight of her.  
“Hey, hey Chrissa!” Hannah whispered. The girl held up a torch and shined it towards Hannah. Hannah raised her arms to block the light. “Chrissa, that hurts!”  
“Hannah! Oh my gosh, he got Martyn!” Chrissa limped over to Hannah as quickly as she could and propped herself against the oak tree, taking the weight off of her left leg. “I lost Caff, and- oh, hello.” Chrissa smiled warmly at Kim.  
“Uh, hi, I’m Kim, nice to meet you.” Kim smiled back, and glanced down at Chrissa’s bloodied left leg and ripped trousers. “What happened to your leg?”  
“I tried to rescued Martyn. Caff told me not to, that we should run away, but I couldn’t just leave Martyn to die like that!” Chrissa exclaimed. “I went to where he’d been hooked, but he was gone, like he’d vanished into thin air. The psycho jumped out at me and slashed my leg open, but I managed to get away.”  
“Did Caff just abandon you?” Hannah asked.   
“I told him to run if he wanted to, but I was going back for Martyn.” Chrissa said. “You know what he’s like, every man for himself.”  
“Well, we should get moving.” Hannah said. “Are you alright to walk, Chrissa?”   
“I’ll be fine, but I’d appreciate a bandage if you have one spare.” Chrissa said.  
“We have nothing, sorry.” Hannah informed her before Kim could offer the first-aid kit they’d found. Kim was about to challenge Hannah when a short haired man with glasses burst through the trees, causing Chrissa to drop her torch and nearly knocking Hannah over.  
“Caff!” Chrissa shouted happily.  
“CAFF!” Hannah shouted angrily as she steadied herself.   
“Run! He’s right behind me!” Caff screamed, and he sprinted off into the forest. They didn’t have to be told twice, or even see if Caff was still being followed. Kim and Hannah ran after him, with Chrissa limping behind them. Kim glanced back and got her first look at the man who had supposedly killed Martyn and slashed Chrissa’s leg. He was tall, broad-shouldered, horribly disfigured and scarred, wearing a butcher’s apron and wielding a large carving knife. Kim decided a better name for this madman was The Butcher. Hannah looked over her shoulder for a second and tripped over a tree root, sending her sprawling to the floor. The butcher was quickly closing in on a limping Chrissa. Kim and Caff stopped running and looked back towards them all. Time seemed to slow down as Kim tried to decide whether to help Hannah up, who had cut open her arm and was bleeding profusely, or Chrissa, who was still limping and quickly falling behind.   
“Go, I’ll be fine!” Hannah yelled as she tried to push herself up, still dizzy from the fall. Chrissa screamed as the Butcher tried to grab her. Fortunately, he stumbled and missed.  
“Caff, help Chrissa!” Kim shouted as she ran to help Hannah up. Caff stood still for a moment, staring at Chrissa, before turning and running off into the trees.  
“Caff! Caff! Help me! Caff!” Chrissa screamed as the Butcher made a second attempt to grab her and Kim pulled Hannah to her feet. The Butcher grabbed Chrissa and hoisted her over his shoulder with one swift movement. Chrissa continued to scream as Hannah and Kim ran after Caff, no longer followed by the Butcher.  
“That was the last generator.” Hannah said, the lights flickering on as she spoke. Kim had bandaged Hannah’s arm, and they had found Caff cowering in a brick building. Caff apologised repeatedly for leaving Chrissa behind, saying he’d panicked, that he’d wanted to help, but Hannah reassured him there was nothing they could do. She insisted it was too late for them to help her, as the Butcher was too close and any attempt to rescue her may have ended in them being captured as well. Kim silently hated herself and Hannah for not patching up Chrissa’s leg when they’d had the chance. It could have been the difference between her surviving and her death.  
“Awesome, where’s the nearest exit?” Caff asked as they quickly moved out of the light and behind some trees. They hadn’t seen or heard the Butcher in over an hour, so they were being cautious.  
“I don’t know; we need to find the outside wall first.” Kim whispered. “Which way should we go?”  
“In theory, anyway we go there will eventually be a wall.” Caff said.  
“Caff, stop being so philosophical.” Hannah said.  
“That was hardly philosophical Hannah.” Caff smiled.  
“Stop it, you two.” Kim sighed. “Follow me, I think I know where the nearest wall is.”  
Five minutes later, they reached a wall. They decided to follow the wall around to the left, as both Caff and Hannah believed the exit was closer that way. After another ten minutes of walking as quietly as they could through the trees near the wall, they found an exit. It was closed.  
“That control panel there should open up the exit, but the gate will make a whole lot of noise.” Hannah pointed to a control panel a few hundred yards down the wall.  
“Someone will have to open it and run back in case the Butcher is nearby.” Kim whispered.  
“I’ll do it.” Caff said quietly.   
“You don’t have-” Hannah began, but Caff stopped her midsentence.   
“I have to make up for leaving Martyn and Chrissa. And I’m the fastest runner.” He said.  
“Alright, me and Hannah will stand by the exit.” Kim said. “Caff, you get to the control panel and we’ll all get out as soon as possible and find help.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Caff agreed. They made one last check for the Butcher before Caff ran to activate the control panel. Hannah and Kim stood with their backs to the gate, scanning the trees for any sign of the Butcher. Caff reached the control panel in a matter of seconds. The gate slowly slid open as Caff started running back. Kim and Hannah turned around, waiting for the gate to open enough for them to slip out and run away.   
When he was less than a hundred yards away, Caff screamed. Kim and Hannah whipped around and saw that Caff had seemingly fallen over.  
“You alright Caff?” Hannah yelled over the noise of the gate.  
“Bear trap!” Caff screamed.   
“Don’t worry, I’m coming!” Hannah shouted, and she sprinted towards Caff.   
Kim stayed put, unsure what to do. Should she wait for them? The gate was open enough for her to get through, she could just leave them and run away. Should she help? Hannah tried to pry open the bear trap, with little success. The gate was now half way open.  
“Kim, give me a hand with this!” Hannah shouted. “Kim!”  
Kim wasn’t listening. She could see something moving in the trees behind Hannah and Caff. Something large.  
“Hannah, look out!” Kim yelled, but she was too late. The butcher jumped out of the trees and smacked Hannah over the head, knocking her out. Caff screamed. His leg was still stuck in the bear trap; he couldn’t escape.  
“Kim, run!” Caff screamed as the Butcher picked an unconscious Hannah up. “Just go! Save yourself!”  
Kim faltered for a second before turning and sprinting through the gate, leaving Caff and Hannah to their doom.

**Author's Note:**

> Sixteen Years Later will be updated at some point probably (She says knowing full well she's going away on Tuesday).


End file.
